herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dandelion
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Alchemy, Cooking, Crafting, Bait, Quests |energy= |sellPrice= 1 |locationImage= }} The is a type of collecting flower item. How To Get This item can be gathered in the following locations: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria - 2 *Gulf of Sidra, Libya ;Asia *Khyber Pass, Afghanistan - 10 *Bosten Lake, China *Jinsha River, China *Qaidam Basin, China *Yushu, China - 9 *Nanda Devi, India - 10 *Sambhar Lake, India *Allah Akbar Gorge, Iran - 10 *Mount Binaud, Iran *Silakhor Plain, Iran - 8 *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan *Saryarka, Kazakhstan *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan *Singing Dunes, Mongolia *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 10 *Palmyra, Syria - 6 *Archabil Gorge, Turkmenistan - 10 *Mount Arlan, Turkmenistan - 13 *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan ;Europe *Varska, Estonia - 10 *Kaldoaivi, Finland - 3 *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland - 23 *Lokka Reservoir, Finland - 10 *Pielinen, Finland - 23 *Calais Shore, France - 38 *Forest Of Versailles, France - 38 *La Ferte-Bernard, France - 1 *Lake Leman, France - 2 *Vezere Valley, France *Vilaine, France - 2 *Mulde, Germany - 2 *Teutoburg Forest, Germany - 15 *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 5 *Eleusis, Greece - 19 *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 8 *Temple Hill, Ireland - 37 *La Spezia, Italy - 9 *Gauja National Park, Latvia - 16 *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland - 13 *Dabie Lake, Poland - 9 *Vistula, Poland - 3 *Warta, Poland - 3 *Agroal, Portugal *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal - 10 *Dacian Fortresses, Romania *Dunai River, Romania *Irtysh River, Russia - 23 *Okhota River, Russia - 3 *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia - 13 *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain - 14 *Sella Valley, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Aavasaksa, Sweden - 24 *Fibysjon, Sweden - 10 *Storsjon, Sweden - 3 *Vattern, Sweden - 10 *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 54 *Isle Of Man, UK *Nottingham, UK *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 8 *Stonehenge, UK - 23 *The Cotswolds, UK *Watch Croft, UK - 13 ;North America *Alice Lake, Canada *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada *Deninu Kue, Canada - 12 *Great Bear Lake, Canada *La Gaspesie, Canada - 3 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 7 *Opasquia, Canada *Pelly Crossing, Canada *Reindeer Lake, Canada *Schefferville, Canada *Torngat Mountains, Canada *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada *Ukkusiksalik, Canada *Western Fundy Shore, Canada *Nuuk, Greenland *Bayas, Mexico - 13 *Picacho del Diablo, Mexico *Alligator Bend, USA - 17 *Black Hills Forest, USA *Black Rock Desert, USA *Chiricahua, USA *Clear Creek, USA *Cypress Creek, USA - 17 *Death Valley, USA *Devil's Garden, USA *Gates of the Arctic, USA - 6 *Great Salt Lake, USA - 6 *Great Smoky Mountains, USA *Gurdon, USA *Kodiak Island, USA - 17 *Lake o' the dalles, USA *McClusky Mountain, USA *Mendenhall Valley, USA *Mount Rainier, USA - 7 *Mushroom Rock, USA - 5 *Niagra Falls, USA *Old Faithful, USA *Omak Lake, USA - 7 *Palo Duro Canyon, USA *Pelican Bay, USA - 3 *Port Orange, USA - 3 *Spirit Lake, USA - 7 *Wardenclyffe Tower, USA - 46 *Yamsay Mountain, USA - 24 *Emerald Bay, USA - 9 Uses Bait *Dandelion Pixie Recipes Alchemy Recipes: *Yellow Dye *Hour Potion Cooking Recipes: *Dandelion Tea Quests This item is needed in the following quests: *Afternoon Tea * Category:Flowers Category:Collecting Category:Almanac Category:Monster Bait